Reminiscence
by IronMan Joey
Summary: Its hard to say you grew up "normally". First, your father's disappearance, then your sisters silence, and now you find yourself in a place called Arcadia Bay, in Oregon. What, or who, could you possibly meet here? Takes place after Ep. 5, sacrificing Arcadia Bay. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes.
1. Prologue Memory 1

Prologue, Memory 1

It couldn't be any more a fucked up day. The temperature was at a record breaking -10 degrees, and you forgot your friggin' sweater back in your Camaro. The A/C was broken, and you sat in your room, waiting for this goddamned freeze to end.

"Maybe I'll just go find something to do, since this cold doesn't seem to be ending." You got up, and dressed in your favorite set of clothes: a light blue flannel shirt, over a hooded undershirt, jeans, and your cleanest set of Air 1 Orange and Grey Nikes. You walked out the door, into the cold, brisk air. Your spine began to tingle, as the flakes of ice lightly brushed across your face. Seeing as there was nothing to do at your house, you hopped into your chrome Camaro RS and drove down to the beach. Of course, no one would be there, but there would be complete silence, something your used to.

Nearing the beach, you noticed construction crews clearing the debris from a small town named, "Arcadia Bay". You had never visited it, but something always felt weird about it. Maybe you would've learned more about it if you had moved to Oregon earlier. Finding an open spot in the sand, you placed the car in Park, turned off the engine, and stepped out. Instantly, the snow began to brush against your face, except a bit less forcefully, almost like a soft breeze. You dawned you hood over your head, and began to search the beach for lost treasures, similar to when you were a child. But to no avail, could you find anything interesting. You were almost done searching, when a tan, weathered pickup truck began to slow up, and out climbed two beautiful girls, each with their own significant beauty. One, a hipster brunette, wearing a grey hoodie with a pink top under, showing a picture of a deer, common in this part of Oregon. She wore blue jeans, and converse sneakers. Her chocolate eyes sparkled in the air, and her freckles seemed to attract you more and more. And the other, a blue haired punk rock type of gal. She had on a leather jacket, ripped tan pants, and a white top showing a sort of snake on it. Her ocean blue eyes resembled that of the sky, so majestic and inviting.

They didn't seem to notice you, but you certainly had noticed them, hence the very specific descriptions you gave them. They looked tired, and very hungry. Seeing as you were so desperate to know them, you motioned to your car, but as soon as you did, they each pulled out a candy bar. (So much for being a hero) you thought to yourself. You reimagined the amount of friends you had that hooked up, and you gathered up each of their experiences and fused them up to suit your own style. Arranging the perfect game plan, you began to walk to them, but stopped midway, noticing a worker on a high building was screaming for assistance. "HELP! PLEASE, HELP ME!" He cried.

Something clicked, inside you, as your mind began to race between so many separate realities, from separate time periods. Then, your muscles began to strengthen, and somehow, you knew what to do. You sprinted at a fast pace towards the workers location, and unimaginably, you began to scale the building, no problem. Each ledge was a place for you to hold, and each second you climbed higher. Soon enough, you reached the worker, and pulled him back up to safety. Reacting instinctively, you helped him onto the other roof. After seeing he was safe, you saw a pile of leaves gathered up near a ledge. You ran towards it, positioned yourself, and jumped .

You woke up in a dark area. You instantly began to panic, but a crunch of a leaf under you, reassured you that you were in a leaf stack. You rose up, unscathed, and turned to see a full crowd cheering for you. It took a while for you to realize, but then, flashes of what happened raced in your mind: you had saved that worker, but you also shown off some unforeseen skills you possessed. It was awesome, thinking you could do such a feat.

Out in the crowd, you noticed the two beautiful girls from that pickup truck, staring at you in awe. The hipster snapped a picture of you, and the punk was clapping. Then, the CEO of the construction company walked up to you "My good man, what do I owe you for this extreme feat of heroism? Ah, but where are my manners? Who are you, exactly?" He asked.

"My name is (Y/N) (L/N)." You said, replying.

"Well, then. Everyone, lets all cheer for Mr. (L/N)!"

The entire crowd was in extreme chaos, cheering you on. For once in your life, you felt, appreciated, and you were also, scared; (what the hell happened while I was out? I need to get home and figure this out, now). You waved to everyone, as you reentered your car, and just as you turned on the ignition, you saw the hipster and punk were signaling you to follow them. Of course, you expected loving fans to want an autograph. (Damn, I can get really cocky at times) you thought to yourself. You followed eager to meet the beauties that stole your heart.

The breeze pushed on, carrying dust, leaves, and most other debris that lay loose in the street. As each passing second goes on, a pickup truck and a Camaro can be seen arriving at a junkyard.

(Jeez, what kind of hangout is this?) You pull up, eager, yet reluctant, to meet and discuss with the two girls who led you out here. As you park your car, the girls step out of the truck and approach you. You put on your game face, and walk towards them, removing your hood.

The hipster is the first to speak, "Dude, what you did back there was SO cool!" She exclaims.

The punk girl follows up, "Yeah, that was so amazeballs, bro!"

"Thanks, but, can I know your names first, before discussing my victory?" you state, your signature smirk plastered on your face.

"My name is Maxine Caulfield, and this is Chloe Price." Max told you.

"Nice to meet ya!" Chloe extends her hand.

"Nice to meet you too! So, lets see " you say, pondering possible nicknames for these new friends, or acquaintances, you've made. "I think I'll call you guys Pricetag and Cauliflower. Is that cool?" You say, uneasily as you are afraid you had insulted them.

Instantly, Chloe begins to erupt in laughter, her face turning cherry red, "Dude, Cauliflower? That s the best one yet!" She screams in humor. Max, slightly annoyed, glares at you for the nickname, but seems a bit attracted to you, or so you think.

"Alright, you wanna be funny, (Y/N)?" Max said, playfully angry, "What's your nickname?"

"I don t have one," you say.

"Well, how 'bout I give ya one? Maybe Jack-Off, or Dick-Shit?" She came back hard, and you were not about to lose a roast to this young photographer.

"Jeez, Maxi-Pad, this is how you treat new friends? Damn, I better Caul the fire dept., because I think someone just got ROASTED!" Chloe says, triumphantly.

"Ok, lets stop, my stomach hurts from laughter!" Chloe screamed, and you immediately apologized to Max, but she instead playfully punched your shoulder. You wince a bit, but in reality it didn't hurt.

"Ok, so, why did you guys bring me here?" You ask, remembering the real reason as to why you got here.

"I wanted to ask you something," Max started, a bit shyly. You notice her tone, but decide to push it aside.

"What's up?" "Could, you stop by our apartment sometime? You seem like a really cool dude, and I, I mean, WE, would like to get to know you!" Max says, a small burst of confidence flowing through her.

(Wait, did she just ask me out? I mean, both of these girls are extremely beautiful, and I don t even know if either of them like me) you thought to yourself. But, as always, your dumb mouth spoke for you.

"Of course, it'll be fun! When can I stop by?" You ask, dumbfound.

"Come by at, like, 9 or something' brah! It'll be so boss!" Chloe said.

"Well then, 9 it is! See ya then!" You say, giving each of these girls your number.

"Bye, (Y/N)!" Max says, adorably.

"See ya soon, dude!" Chloe says, a tinge of seductiveness in her voice. They drive off, and you are texted Chloe's address. (Time for the greatest night of all time)

Cool, eh? You are going to win the hearts of the girls from the greatest game of all time! Exaggeration, obviously.

Anyways, this is IronMan Joey, signing off!


	2. Prologue Memory 2

Prologue, Memory 2

Chloe's address was out in the forest, near a huge clearing. You had no idea as to why these girls would decide to live out here, but it felt so, intriguing. Almost as if the essence of the world was telling you to go, or at least that's how a hippie would describe it.

Noticing as there was no rules for parking, you rode up in front of their house, stopped the car, and got out. The house looked, ghostly, as if no one was in it, like one of those old horror movies you used to watch. Ah, all those times of watching slashers and dramas, all while snuggled up in a blanket sitting next to your father (You know, I never really wondered why my parents disappeared. I've always felt as if they are out there, like some massive hide and go seek game, but on a global scale. I'll try not to think about them right now,) you thought to yourself.

As you snapped back into reality, Chloe appeared at the door of the house, "Yo, you made it! Don't just stand there, come on in!" She beckoned. As you entered, you removed the pre-dawned hood, and examined the interior, as most visitors would when entering a new house. There was a cedar wood flooring, a laminate granite counter, a standard kitchen, and the living area seemed almost, cabin like. "Wow, this is a really cool crib you got here, Chlo," You compliment, noticing a tinge of red on her face.

"Thanks brah! I, or Max and I, built it ourselves." Chloe responded, regaining her punk self.

"You guys BUILT this? Man, I could barely fold a paper airplane properly!" You joke, wincing at your past failures when it came to folding. Max must've overheard the mention of her name, and began to leave her room. But she was wearing a different set of clothes, very similar to Chloe's; a red flannel, a grey top, ripped jeans, and the same set of shoes from earlier. On the outside, you were composed. It is against the code of a gentleman to show off affection towards a stranger, or just someone who isn't a friend yet. But on the inside, your body was melting severely. She just seemed so beautiful, so attractive at that one second, and then you regained your brain from it's hyper sleep and greeted her.

"Hey, (Y/N)! You made it!" She smiled in joy.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Your address led my through some weird areas, guys. Are you sure your safe out here?" You ask, a bit concerned.

"Dude, no on e ever comes out here! We are completely safe. Now, who is up for a game of good old fashioned Monopoly?" Chloe shouted.

"Dibs on the banker!" You and Max both screamed at the same time. You looked at her, displaying a sign of competition.

"Lets see who can reach the money first," you challenge.

"Oh, your on!" Max exclaims, "Ok, guys. But before you go tearing each other apart, let me set up the game first."

3 minutes later

"All done!" Chloe shouted from behind the couch with a camera. Who would pass the opportunity to record this shit? You and Max each raced to the stash of cash. She picks it up, but you snatch it from her, and she yells, "Hey! I had it!"

"Well then, come and get it, Cauliflower!" You say, remarking her nickname.

"Oh, hell no, you did NOT just call me "

"What, Cauliflower?

"You are SO dead!" "Bring it on, fan girl!"

A legendary battle ensued after that last remark. Even Chloe felt a little sorry for you, as you ended up losing to Max. She absolutely HATED being called a fan girl. It was so generic, and she was not the generic type of person. As you lay on the floor, defeated, Chloe reached down and helped you back up.

"Dude, I have never seen anyone ever survive a situation where Max goes batshit crazy!" Chloe laughed a bit. "Well, I underestimated her, obviously." You say, turning to Max. "Hey, so are we cool, now that I let you be the banker?"

"Of course we are cool, (Y/N)! I don't like to hold grudges, they're too much a burden to bare," "So, did Maxi-pad and Mr. (L/N) say sorry? Good, because now we can actually play the game!" Chloe input.

10 Minutes Later

"I landed on, Whitechapel Road, for $40. I'll buy that, banker," Chloe had just rolled a 6, and Max gave her the wrong amount of change. "Ay, you re a dollar short! What kind a bidness you running here, Max?" Chloe played. "What? It's not like I'm shamming ya or anything " Max played along. The girls began to laugh, as you examined them. They seemed like childhood best friends, like one would take a bullet for the other, and vise versa. (How could I date one of these gals, when there perfect as they are? I don't think I should )

RING! RING!

Your phone began to vibrate, disrupting the girls, as you step aside to answer it. They watch, a little curious as to who is calling you.

"Hello?" You answer.

"Hello, (Y/N)." The voice replied, "I do not think we've been formerly introduced. My name is, well, I can not give you my name, but just call me Chrome. I've been watching you grow, from a young boy, to the man that you are now. I have only this message to you: you will, one day, work in the dark, to serve the light, and within the dark, lies the truth." The line cut off.

"What the fuck was that?" You say out loud, attracting the attention of the girls.

"Who was it?" Chloe asked.

"Some guy named Chrome. He told me something about, within the darkness, lies the truth, or some other cryptic bullshit like that," You say, slightly agitated at the interruption of the caller.

"Well, it was probably some kids prank calling you," Max implied. Just come and sit with us, and let's finish the game!" Just as you sat down, the power to Chloe's house shut off. She reached for the spare lantern next to her, and lit it.

"Chloe, did you forget to pay the light bill?" Max spoke annoyed.

"No, I fucking paid it yesterday! These cheap freaking fuses." Chloe shouted annoyed.  
You felt something on your arm, and a light blue light began to flash from under your sleeve. You rolled it up, to reveal a metallic brace latched onto your wrist. You flexed your hand, and a neon blue blade protruded. It seemed so lethal, yet so protective. You looked at your other hand, and the same thing was there, only under your sleeve. The, "hidden switchblades" were identical, one hidden, and one visible.

BANG!

The glass to a window broke, and Max and Chloe turned to stand behind you. Then, a mysterious figure began to approach. "Holy shit! What do we do!" Chloe exclaimed.

Without hesitation, you flexed your wrists, and each blade came out. "You wanna tussle, then LET'S GO!" You shout, as you dawn your hood, and a strange teardrop symbol formed on it.

MMM, OMG! Here is where the Double Ass Creed comes in.

As always, this is IronMan Joey, signing off!


	3. Prologue Memory 3 Sequence 1 Memory 1

Prologue, Memory 3

Moments of anticipation and anxiety crept in. There was no where to go, and no where to hide. It was a dead end, and no one was safe. You, Max, and Chloe were scared shitless, and the fear froze each of you in place. The figure that had broken in, drew closer.

"Who are you?! What do you want from us?!" You announced. Then, a flash of silver withdrew from the stranger's wrist. (He has a set of these two?) You looked on, as he flicked the blade and it flew to the other wall. The power returned, and all you could do was stare in awe. It, no, it couldn't be "Chrome?" You interrogated.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, (Y/N). I apologize for the intrusion, as it was urgent I meet up with you."

"Wait, so it wasn't just a prank call?" Max asked.

"No, of course not! The weight of the situation that (Y/N) is in is very serious, and must not be taken lightly." Chrome replied.

"Could you please explain to me as to why the hell you had to break the window? You hoodlum." Chloe said, angered.

"Uh, Chloe, you're starting to sound like David." Max noted.

"Oh god, don't even mention him, Max!" Chloe said, playfully.

"Ok, this is all so fucking confusing for me, personally, so could you please, Chrome, do me the honor of explaining what the fuck this is all about?!" You exclaim.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I can't tell you, until you are ready to listen."

"Enough with this cryptic bullshit! Just, for the love of God, just tell me!"

"Alright fine! Did you ever really know what happened to your father and mother!" Chrome questioned.  
The room fell deathly silent. You stood there in awe, and the girls wore sad looks, realizing that you had never once met your parents. It felt disappointing, realizing that it took this long just to think about them to this extent.

"No, I've tried not to think about it, but since you know, could you shed some light?" You asked, a tinge depressed.

"Your parents were legendary people. And I don t mean that lightly. They were each tied to something greater than themselves. Your mother's name, was Lucy Stillman. She worked for a company known as Abstergo Industries, a company that specializes in manufacturing technology. However, they held a dark secret: they were hellbent on controlling the Earth. But, they needed a special set of ancient tech to do it: the Pieces of Eden. However, in order to locate them in the present, they needed to go back into the past to locate them. Lucy was in charge of Subject recruitment, and she found the only citizen with dna similar to the double-helix, a strand with the strongest connection to the Pieces of Eden. He was Subject 17: Desmond Miles, your father. Their work force together was always bitter, and they never usually got along, but she assisted Desmond in escaping Abstergo, and the were able to rejoin their faction,"

"Faction?" You interrupted.

"Ah, yes, I nearly skipped over that. The world's biggest wars are fought in the shadows, and the war Is fought by two groups: One, the Templars, the ones that want to control the world, thus founding Abstergo. And the other, much stronger and quicker, the Assassin Brotherhood. They were the ones who were assigned to stop the Templars. They acted fast, and were able to stop the Templars throughout time, dating back to the Third Crusade. We've been fighting for centuries, and the Assassins have not lost without a fight."

"Now, back to your parents," Chrome said, "They were able to rejoin the Assassins, constantly running from the Templars. No matter what, they could not afford to be caught. However, the Pieces of Eden controlled Desmond, and forced him to kill Lucy. But, it was for the greater good, as she would rat them out to the Templars. Then your father sacrificed his own life to save the world, and it was able to live on."

You sat in awe, at what the man had said. (My dad was an Assassin? And he was courageous enough to kill himself to SAVE the WORLD? And, my mom, would have betrayed him, but they still had a child )

"Wait, when did they have me?" You asked, dumfound.

"Before they escaped, your parents had only enough time to conceive you. Lucy went into labor, and you were born, (Y/N). They couldn't risk losing you to the Templars, so they sent you off to an orphanage, in Las Vegas."

"The reason I am here," Chrome continued, "is to train you, (Y/N), in the ways of the Assassin Brotherhood. You will learn through walking, running, through climbing, and falling. And when you are fully trained, you will be accepted into the Brotherhood. Are you ready to take on that responsibility?" Chrome asked.

"Well," you groaned standing up, as the girls stood up too, "might as well keep the tradition running through the family. I am ready for whatever you would ask of me."

"Very well, (Y/N). Your training will begin in the morning, when I return. Until then, get some rest. We have a lot of work to do." With that, he leapt out the window.

"Wow, that was some real closure, eh (Y/N)?" Chloe played.

"Ya, It feels good to know that my parents were part of some war. Its like, I'm an underdog, or somethin' like that," You reply.

"Well, like he said, get some rest for tomorrow. The couch pulls out into a bed, so you will sleep down here." Max said, nicely.

"Cool, thanks. Goodnight, then, Chloe, and a good night to you too, Max," You bow, like some fancy butler.

"Have a pleasant slumber, my good sir," Max played along.

"And don't allow the insects to awaken you," Chloe played.

All of you laughed, and the girls went upstairs. You pulled out the couch, and laid down. (The world was your playground now, (Y/N). Try not to fall of the monkey bars, alright?) You thought to yourself, as you drifted on to sleep.

Sequence 1

Memory 1: A New Life

"(Y/N)! Wake up! (Y/N)! WAKE UP, YA FUSSOCK!"

You stir, opening your eyes and noticing Chrome calling you from the window. You remove yourself from the bed, and check the Grandfather clock, as it read 6:00 a.m.

"Why the hell would you wake me up this early? Ya couldn't let me sleep for like, an hour more?" You ask.

"Assassins do not 'sleep in'! Now, come on! We've to start your training now." He announced, as he climbed out. You put on your hood, and walked through the front door, being immediately greeted by Chrome.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Uh, following you?"

"Incorrect! You haven't even started your training and you've made a mistake!"

"Ok, mister 'Assassin', what did I do wrong?"

"Go back inside,"

You follow his instructions, and stand behind the door.

"Go toward the window, (Y/N)!" Chrome directs, and you follow again. "Now, do as I did, and climb through the window!"

"What? Seriously?"

"Do I look like I am kidding you? Hurry up!"

You climb out the window, and you follow Chrome through the forest. He stops you at a clearing near a pond, and tells you to stay put, as he walks opposite across from you.

"Alright, so, I suppose you already know we aren't going to go straight into the real Assassin training, correct?"

"It's how every movie works; the hero is training with small stuff before getting to the big stuff, ya I've seen Karate Kid,"

"Ok, good. So, we will start with wrenches; you will catch these wrenches, as I throw them at you,"

"Alright, seems easy enough." Chrome tosses you a wrench, and you catch it, but immediately drop it, and grasp your hand.

"What the fuck?! Why are those wrenches so goddamn hot?"

"I preheated their metal to the same temperature of boiling water. It will not leave a mark, but it will hurt like hell,"

"You're telling me. So, what's the point of trying to catch boiling wrenches?"

"You must learn to focus on catching several in one had and holding them, and ignoring the pain they inflict onto your hand."

"What in the.."

"Now, don't question my methods, (Y/N), now do you want to continue, or not?"

"Sure, just, go easy, would ya?"

"No,"

"Wow, you're an asshole,"

"Can we continue?"

"I don't know, can we?"

"Do not talk back to me mister!"

"Ya know what? Fuck this! I'm heading back to the cabin!" You exclaim as you walk down the path.

"You won't find the cabin, we are at least 200 meters away!" You stop, realizing how disappointed you made this guy. Jeez, disrespect as not a word you liked connected yourself. You walked back to your spot, and looked up.

"Alright, then. Let us continue," Chrome announces, as he tosses you another wrench. You catch it, and hold it as he tosses you another, and you catch it in the same hand…

Soon enough, you had five boiled wrenches in each hand, and not once had you winced at the pain.

"Wow, I'm impressed with you, (Y/N)! You have shown great focus, and on your first day, no less!"

"I know! It only took, like, three hours, but, I got the hang of it!"

"Another boon to this exercise is the strength in your grip. Being an Assassin will grant you access to a variety of special equipment, and your grip on them is just as important as the skill to wield them properly."

"Thanks, Chrome. Hey, by the way, what weapons will I have?"

"Simple: you will have the classic Hidden Blades, passed down through the Brotherhood, you will hold a sword with a razor edge, and an electromagnetic blade, and lastly, you will wield a Light Saber!"

"Seriously?"

"No, but I wanted to see how excited you'd get,"

"Screw you,"

"Now, let us return to the cabin. The girls might be very worried about your disappearance."

How was that for the first training day?

This is IronMan Joey, signing off!


End file.
